Gliding through the Clouds
by ZarahRitzu
Summary: Oracle's haven't been seen or heard of for millions of years. So what happens when one is forged/born in the middle of a war?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's:

Cloud Glider

SilverSheath

BronzeBow

PlatinumWind

Goldrush

Hello everyone! So a few things before we get started! The story A New Life takes place in a mixed movie universe (as you have notice, things are different). However I'm changing it! This story, the next and A New Life will be in the IDW Generation 1 continuity series (with whatever I throw at it) I apologize for any confusion that I may have brought about. But I hope you enjoy the story! ｡(✿‿✿)｡

Chapter 1: Prelude

The golden days of Cybertron had long since passed. The age of exploration long since forgotten. It was now the time of fear, anger, revenge, and survival. War had ravaged the planet to where the towering obelisk laid in ruin or with the metallic structure crumbling away. Streets one's filled with the lively citizens now cluttered with lifeless victims whose rest is now eternal.

Such emotions and sights are now the custom for those who dare to live. That is, for some. Though war had ranged for centuries due to the want of change gone horribly wrong, there are but a few who still hold on to a forgotten word. Hope. Hope to one day end the carnage that has engulfed the once prestige world. Hope that loved ones still await them. Hope that the future will be bright.

Mostly, those that hope and fight for it are the Autobot's. They are the protectors of light, life, and the matrix. But, they are not the only ones that still possess hope.

Neutrals, those that did not take a side but inevitably became casualties in this Great War retain the hope that many have lost; even though the numbers dwindle.


	2. Chapter 2: Kaon

I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's:

Cloud Glider

SilverSheath

BronzeBow

PlatinumWind

Goldrush

.

Chapter 2: Kaon

As the propaganda increased the Decepticon's turned to another means to get what they want. War. Megatron began attacking those that did not follow, kneel, or agree with him. Attack after attack, the Decepticon's took energon resources, cities, and lives all for their Leader to rule.

One such city became the capital of the Decepticon; Kaon, home to the smelting pits, barbaric customs and home to the gladiator pit that increased Megatran's popularity and eventually made the Decepticon leader. As the days of war started, the citizens of Kaon began to flee, however most were not fast enough. The Decepticon army had secured the city to where no one could come or go without the order from Megatron, which left those inside to become Decepticon's or a cold corpse.

Though these two options were present, there is always a third choice. Hide. A few stragglers had managed to find tunnels under the horrible city, but most had been found and used as experiments by the Decepticon Shockwave. However, there remained four Cybertronian's that still managed to hide with in the dark tunnels of Kaon.

Passing through the gloomy tunnels, the seekers blue wing's started to twitch. Though normally annoying, the twitch had not even registered on the mind of the bot as it combed the tunnels in search of energon. The energy substance that meant life or death for his kind was nowhere to be found. And there was a time limit.

The tunnels, which had been the seekers home since the beginning of the war, was now completely dry. "No… Not know… Please." But there was absolutely nothing. Hope was lost. The bot had failed them, could not protect them, and now, could not save them.

In a fit of rage and grief, the light blue seeker began punching the side of the tunnel. Screaming and pounding at the insentient object did not lift the bots mood, but it gave him something to do.

As the pounding became repetitive, the seeker's arm went straight through. Jolted out of his stupor of thought, the blue seeker found that he had punched a hole that lead to a new tunnel, one that may lead to energon. Hope started to form in his spark as he comm. his family unit.

 **::** Platinum to Silver **::**

 **::** Plat! Did you find any energon? **::**

 **::** Negative Silver, but I did find a new tunnel. I'm sending you the coordinates now; have Bronze and you carry Gold here. This may be his only chance **::**

 **::** Roger, we'll be there in 20 **::**

PlatinumWind waited as his family unit arrived. He knew that this new tunnel could lead them to the Decepticon's and ultimately their end. But, it could lead them to somewhere with energon, and Primus knew how much his spark brother needed it.

PlatinumWing and Goldrush had been brothers since they were both forged in a hot spot. Since then they have been inseparable. When the war fully broke out when they were in Kaon, they protected each other and when they found the younglings, BronzeBow and SilverShealth, they decided to protect the twins as if they were their brothers too.

But living in the caves was not the best place to protect others. Cave-ins were a natural risk for those living in the tunnels, but this one had happened when it was Goldrush's turn to guard the entrance to their home, as Platinum and the other two left in search of energon. The rumble had completely covered the mech leaving them damaged. By the time the three had returned, Gold had managed to dig himself out; however, he had gone into stasis lock due to the injuries that had been inflicted.

When the three of them finally made it to Platinum, the seeker could tell that the one in stasis lock was not faring well. "Are you sure this way will provide help Plat?" Platinum looked at the young bot, a strong dark blue mech with shining blue optics. "No. I'm not sure Bronzebow… But this is our last shot." The seeker started to walk ahead of the others down the tunnel. Several minutes passed and no energon could be seen meant bad news; the good news, however, was that there were no Decepticon's.

The four continued their way through the unfamiliar territory until they found a door. All who were conscious were indeed surprised and expected to find blasters pointed at them as the doors opened automatically. But to their relief, the room before them was empty, save a large glowing sphere.

"Whoa, what is that?" Bronze turned to his brother who just shrugged and looked back at his injured family member, "Whatever it is, I hope it can help." Still unsure of what to do or even if the object could help; Platinum and the two mech's moved the injured near the sphere. But nothing happened. "Don't know why we thought this would do anything. Not even if we get him energon could it save him from—" SilverSheath stopped as light started to come off of the sphere.

The light began to circle around Goldrush. The dents and injuries slowly came out; his chipped purple paint seemed to become new and polished.

As the light left the slowly waking mech, it ventured off to the corner of the room where something started shining.

Curious, Platinum cautiously walked over only to see a small silver orb, a spark, be consumed by the light. "Holy Primus! It's a hot spot!" Since the beginning of the war, hot spots had been very rare to find, let alone still producing sparks. It had been forever since Platinum and Gold had seen a hot spot produce a spark, it must have been about 1,000 years ago.

The light finally subsided and returned to the large sphere, leaving a very small bot. The newly born Cybertronian was red and black with white glyphs decorating its extremities. As it started to come online, Platinum saw that its eyes were silver, and it gave off a weird signal that said it was a she instead of a he.

"What the pit is that?"

"Ugh-Silver. What did I say about language?" said the newly healed mech as he got up with the help from Bronzebow and began to venture over to his spark brother.

"It's a sparkling. But how did a hot spot get here?"

The three bots just looked at Platinum as the sparkling was picked up. "Well, I don't think that matters anymore. All that matters is that this little one is in our care now. Looks like we've gained another family member, huh Platinum." Gold said as he held the little Cybertronian.

The blue seeker nodded as he looked at the new bot, which was looking at everyone with her huge silver eyes. "So what are we gonna name her?" Silver asked as he leaned on his brother, who in return pushed him, making to two start a small brawl. Platinum just sighed, "You two stop that now! We need to find a way out of here before we can name the sparking."

But the two bots didn't listen, until Goldrush handed Plantinum the infant and went over to the fighting twins and picked the two up and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Okay boys! I'm pretty sure you two don't want to be left behind or killed. So I suggest you listen to us older bots so we can make it out of here in one piece. Got it?"

"Yes Gold." They both said in unison.

Finding this new hideout could benefit their family unit, but they knew that they needed to keep moving. They could never stay in one place for very long due to the Decepticon's discovering them. They needed to keep moving. And if they wanted to survive longer, they needed to move out of Kaon.

They had tried for centuries to get out, but to no avail. Now they had a chance. Upon finding the mysterious room, they also found another tunnel, one that if luck would have it, would get them out of the Decepticon capital.

And it just so happened, that luck was truly on their side. The family unit traveled for several hours, but they finally came to the exit where they found themselves out of the range of the barbaric city. Opening the doors they came in view of the dark smoky sky of Cybertron.

"So that's what the sky looks like. It's darker then what you've told us Plat, Gold." Before the two caretakers could explain the cause of the grim atmosphere, Silversheath transformed and used his wings for the first time. "SILVER! NO!" PlatinumWind quickly transformed and went after Silver as Gold stayed with the grounders. Though SilverSheath and BronzeBow were twins, they each had a different alt. mode.

After a moment, Platinum had caught up to Silver, "Get back to the ground. NOW!" Reluctant to go back Silver retaliated, "Why? This is my first time in the air! It feels so good. I don't want to go back down." Platinum understood the young bot. His wings had inched for centuries to fly again, but they could not risk going to the surface just for some enjoyment, and now they could not risk flying when the war was still evident.

"Silver, look over there. You see rumble and if you look closer there are dead mechs. We may not be in Kaon anymore, but that does not mean we are free. We still have to lay low and try to find protection." Grunting, Silver acknowledged his caretakers reason and went back to being grounded.

"So now that we are out of Kaon, can we name the new spark now?" Bronze pushed as the four of them started to walk. The depressing sky changed to a sunset as they treaded on. SilverSheath looked at it. This, his first sunset showed no signs of war or death. It looked just like how Plat and Shock had told his twin and him. It looked peaceful and- dare he say it- free. The one thing in this world he wanted most, freedom. Visible blue sky meeting the red luminous color of the sun as the clouds glided off in the distance unaware of war. _That's it!_

"Cloudglider!"

Bronze looked at his twin with a 'what the pit' (WTP) look on his face, "Cloudglider? Why that?"

"The Clouds look like they are gliding through the sky. It makes the sky appear as if there is no war." Not wanting to say anything further, especially about how the gliding clouds reminded him of freedom, his most cherished dream, Silver just stopped and looked at Platinum and Gold, "Well? Is that name suitable?"

The older bots looked at each other, then the sky, and then to the little spark who was blowing energon bubbles.

"Yes. I think that name will be suitable."

The five Cybertronian started their journey to find a safe haven. Days went by as they avoided the battles, Decepticon seekers, and explosives that now plagued the planet.

Though they had been in a tunnel all their lives Silversheath, Bronzebow, were somewhat used to the characteristics of war and saw their new environment to be stunning and better than the tunnels. But to their caretakers, it was devastating. Goldrush and Platinumwind remembered the days of peace. Yes that was the time of the functionalist, but at least they didn't burn the planet turning the large glittering cities to rust and ruin. To them, they had to deal with their world changing, while the younglings just lived in a changed world.


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayed

**I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's:PlatinumWind, Goldrush, Bronzebow, Silversheath, and Cloudglider.**

So here's the third chapter! (❁‿❁) I know its poorly written, but meh, I still like writing it.

Please review or follow or even add to your favorites! Please no flaming, but constructive criticism and positive feedback is always welcome!

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Betrayed**_

* * *

The five had passed through ruined city after ruined city trying to find some sort of Neutral Territory. After months of searching and avoiding close encounters with Decepticon's, they finally made it to a Neutral Territory that bordered Protihex and Praxus; well, what had used to be Praxus. After reaching the Territory, Platinum and Gold both inquired about what had happened during their time in the tunnels. The news greatly distraught them.

Many of the cities, especially those that had been high in energon and industry, were completely destroyed or taken by the Decepticon's. One city had been Praxus. The Decepticon's butchered the city killing anyone and rumor had it that only one had survived; a mech that was now fighting under a Prime. Optimus Prime. Which was another set of news for them, they knew had not expected a new Prime to come about.

Though the three children did not understand this, or rather any of the new information, the two older bots did. It meant that hope was either losing or it was strengthening. And regardless of either outcome, it would only be a manner of time before the Neutral Territories were targeted.

* * *

Life began to get into a normal routine for everyone. Instead of looking for energon in diverse tunnels and caves, they had been given rations of energon. Gold and Platinum also were able to acquire jobs at the library sorting the files and managing the data pads.

Though a small job with little pay, the two were happy to do anything other than live in a tunnel in the Decepticon capital. But another pro to the job was knowledge. As they organized they also read and were able to teach the younglings what the world was like before the Great War. They were able to tell of the many exploration journeys that took place, the discoveries, and the adventures.

But such stories were not only taught to the three younglings, but also how to fight. Platinum and Gold both knew that the Neutral Territory would be attack one day, and they wanted their family to be ready to defend their lives even more so than they already knew.

So every afternoon, the five of them spared. Punch after punch the two mechlings learned to dodge and counter attack. Though Cloud was still young, as she began to walk the four of them taught her how to dodge and get out of tight places.

As the years passed, the family was even able to make weapons that fit into their subspace. They were rugged and improper, but the makeshift artillery would come in handy one day and would have to do. And as long as they were prepared was all that mattered.

* * *

Several more years had passed and the mechlings were now in their final frame; the dark blue color still stayed with Bronzebow and Silversheath had changed his color to grey and black.

Just as the mechs had grown, so did Cloud. The little sparkling had just barely entered her second frame, and her old plain red armor was still accompanied by black and the white glyphs decorating the sides of her extremities.

Both Gold and Platinum were very proud of their young siblings. Their fighting skills had improved tremendously since their arrival into the Neutral Territory and so did their knowledge of the world. However, though they had grown into such fine bots, Silversheath had been acting strange. It had started when he joined a group to recover some energon right outside the Neutral Territory.

Gold and Platinum did not like that he left, but they knew he needed to live his life. But, the group did not return on schedule. Fear started to form in the family unit, _What if something happened? What if they were killed? What if-_

Five days later, the group returned.

Out of 15 mechs, only 6 had comeback, including Silversheath. Relief struck the family. But grief also struck those whose mechs did not come back. Apparently, on their way back, Decepticon's had ambushed them, taking the energon. The 6 were lucky to escape and make it back.

Since that incident, Silversheath had begun to act differently. Gold and Platinum thought that it was due to it being the ambush. So they tried to comfort him, but he just walked it off saying he had much to learn.

Though the younglings had learned a great deal and continued to learn, they were not the only ones. Both Gold and Platinum had found information on the mysterious area they had found back at Kaon. Vector Sigma. The massive computer was a power source that was, as legend had it, part of Primus himself. Making it have massive amount of energy.

"That would explain how it was able to heal me and produce Cloud. But why does she have those strange marks? Could it just have been a mistake in her forging?" Turning to his brother, he could see that Platinum was in deep thought as to the reason why. But right before Gold started to talk again, Platinum found the answer. "Gold! Look at this. These are similar glyphs to what's on Clouds arms and legs." Coming over, Gold did indeed see what Platinum had found, the strange markings were indeed similar to the sparkling's, if not the same. One glyph, however, was the exact replica of one of the glyphs. "Oracle." Platinum looked where Gold was pointing to in the data pad.

The one glyph was one of the few that had a translation. Pondering what the Oracle was or is, the two dove more in to their research only to find the answer.

An Oracle was a part of Vector Sigma (a legendary power source, which legend also stated to be Primus). It had the same power as the AllSpark and Matrix, but there had been no Oracle's in thousands of years, since the time of the Knights. That is until now. "We have to keep this a secret." Platinum nodded, they both knew that if this could not be made known. The Decepticon's were already after the All Spark, if they knew that there was an Oracle, they would be after her too. They had to keep the Oracle safe; they had to protect their sister!

Goldrush and Platinumwing deleted the information. "Now no one here will be able to find such knowledge." Agreeing, Platinum cleaned up their messy research and they both left. But, they did not see the gray and black mech hiding behind the door, "So, sis is the Oracle... Interesting."

* * *

It had been a normal day. The morning went well, Platinum and Gold went to work, Bronze stayed with Cloud and was teaching her to read, and Silver... Silver did his now normal routine and disappeared.

As the night came, everyone went home for their small, but adequate energon, except for one. Silver had yet to return home and Gold and Platinum began to worry. Though the mech disappeared throughout the day, he had always been home on time. Something was wrong.

Just as the older brothers began to stand up to go look for their missing creation, explosions could be heard.

Running up to the stairs, Bronze looked into his microscope that he had painfully made over the years in the Neutral Territory. "Scrap! Gold! Platinum! We're under attack!"

As the sound of the explosions came closer, Gold grabbed Cloud and the four of them ran out.

In case of such an event, they had planned to head outside of the territory and meet in an underground bunker that Goldrush had built.

But by the time they were half way out of the city, the explosions had caught up from the air and from the ground. Decepticon seekers soared through the sky shooting anything and everything while vehicons attacked on the ground.

Smoke filled the air and made it difficult to see. But they had survived centuries in the dark caves of Kaon. Darkness was no obstacle.

Maneuvering their way through the slaughter that ranged around them, they managed to get out of the territory. Black soot coated their armor and Gold held Cloud as the small youngling shivered from the sight of her first attack. Seeing his sister in such a state, Goldrush began to hum.

At the sound of the humming, the shivering stopped and the brother passed Cloud to Bronze, "I'm going on ahead. Stay near, but the instant I give the signal you two run as fast as you can. Alright?" Bronze looked down at Cloud; her silver optics stared back still filled with worry and fear. "Understood."

"I-I can't reach Silver through the comm. or bond" Platinum looked at the small femme in the mechs arms as they continued to run. The blue seeker could see the worry from the little one and understood. Platinum was worried as well, but he had to reassure the younglings that everything was alright. "Silver most likely closed the comm. link and bond when the attack happened, just like he did when he left for energon, Cloud. The talking distracts him. I'm sure he's fine and is at the bunker." A small smile formed on her faceplates as the femme nodded.

Lucky for them, the massacre\attack was only in the territory, there were no Decepticon to be seen in the outskirts. This made the small journey to the bunker an easy feat.

Lifting up the ruble and fallen debris Platinum exposed the bunker and headed down with the other three following. There they waited. Waited for Silversheath, for the attack to end, and waited for the time to rebuild what they had.

As they waited, the sound of moving metal was heard. Instantly, Platinum and Shock got into position to attack as Bronze grabbed Cloud and prepared to run. But all lowered their guard as Silver came into the bunker. "Silver! Thank Primus your safe! You closed the comm. link, and we got worried!" Platinum ran over and threw his arms around Silver's shoulders. "Yeah, Plat, I'm safe. And sorry about the link being closed. I had to do it so you guys didn't accidentally hear."

Platinum moved in front of his younger brother, "Hear what Silver?" The older bot looked into Silvers optics as he saw the light blue switch to deep red. "Why, in case you hear the plan." Without a second glance or hesitation, Silver shoved his hand though Platinum's chest and into his spark chamber; ripping the spark out.

Terror was plastered on everyone's face. Their brother had just killed the eldest of them and now was looking at the rest of the family like 'which one was next'; while they watch Platinum fall to the side with his royal blue optics dimming and eventually going out.

Goldrush was the first to recover from the scene, "Bronze. BRONZE!" the yelling snapped the bot back into attention, "Take Cloud and get out. Don't turn back!" Gold moved closer to Silver as he activated his arm gun, murder written all over both their faces.

Heeding Gold's words, Bronze scooped up Cloud and exited through the exit in the back. Shots and yelling could be heard.

Bronze was still confused. His twin had switched his optics to red, tore out Platinum's spark, and was now trying to kill Gold. How could his own twin do this? They were all family! Gold and Plat had saved them from death when they were stuck in Kaon! So why was he doing this?

No matter how many questions he asked, he would not get an answer. Not yet anyways. He had a task and it entailed getting he and his sister the pit away from here! As he ran, Bronze looked down at Cloud. The little spark was shivering and was stricken with grief and trauma at what her young optics had just witnessed.

Bronze felt he needed to hurry. He was unsure of where the feeling was coming from, but he was certain by now of several things. Silver, fraggin son of a glitch, had joined the Decepticon's; and he needed to listen to Gold and this feeling and hurry the hell out of there.

The mech breathed heavily as he stuffed Cloud into his spark chamber and transformed into his alt. mode and drove swiftly away from the confusion and away from the betrayal.

(ㄒoㄒ)


	4. Chapter 4: Praxus

**I do not own Transformers. I just own my OC's:PlatinumWind, Goldrush, Bronzebow, Silversheath, and Cloudglider.**

So here's the forth chapter!

(∪ ◡ ∪) I know it's poorly written, but meh, I still like writing it.

Please review or follow or even add to your favorites!

Please no flaming, but constructive criticism and positive feedback is always welcome!

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 4: PRAXUS_**

* * *

He had nowhere to go. Silver knew every backup plan from A to Z, the location and he would surely be waiting for them if he attempted to go to any of them. "The Autobot's. If I can join them, then I can keep Cloud safe. They would never turn away a Neutral... Would they?" Bronze didn't really have a choice, it was either find Gold alive and/or the Autobot's and join **or** risk being found and possibly getting killed by Silver.

Making up his mind, Bronze headed towards the fastest route to Iacon, through the remains of Praxus.

* * *

As he traveled, he ran several scans on the little bot. He may have not been a medic, but he needed to make sure that his sister was fine, she was all he had. After the scan, Bronze found that there was a strain on her spark, but other than that he could not pick up anything.

As Bronze entered the ruin city, he transformed and made sure that they had not been followed before going to look for a secure place to settle for the night. He had been driving nonstop all night and day to get as close to Iacon as he could. But he began to run low on fuel and decided to stay the night in Praxus.

After searching for several hours, Bronze finally found suitable shelter and barely a cube of energon. As he sat down he opened his spark chamber and retrieved Cloud.

The young femme was in recharge, but appeared to be starting to stir. Onlining her optics Cloud looked around, "Bronze?" Bronze looked at his sister and could tell she was confused. "Hey Cloud. How are you feeling?" The youngling looked down and started to rub her tank, "I don't feel so good… Bronze? What happened?"

"I know little one. I don't feel well either. And for what happened… We were betrayed." The confused look grew deeper as Cloud Glider started to look more at her surroundings. "Betrayed? I don't understand… Where's Gold? Where's Platinum? I-I remember… Uh… Broth-?" The red and black femme could not finish her sentence as realization and remembrance hit her. They were gone. Platinum and possible Gold; her brother, Silver, had personally killed them.

As the memories came, energon began to leak from Cloud's optics. Her spark hurt and she wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't. "Shh, shh. Cloud? Hey listen. I'm sorry, but it's going to be alright. We are going to find the Autobot's okay? And they are going to help us." The youngling continued to cry, but tried shakily to whip the continued waterfall away.

Bronzebow brought his sister to his chassis as she cried; this was all he could do since he couldn't hum like Goldrush.

Unlike him, Cloud had her bond completely open and had felt the full impact of it being broken. She and the others may have not been energon related, but they still cared for each other dearly and held a sibling bond. One that could still be used when the comm. link was down. _Bond… Scrap!_ Thinking of bonds Cloud's bond was still opened to Silver, making finding them a piece of energon. But he could not instruct Cloud on how to block the bond. She was too young.

This then left them with one option; a forced closed bond.

A forced closed bond could only be done by an operation, a simple one, but an operation no less.

While helping his older siblings in the library, Bronze had come across a data pad with instructions on how to do it. Seeing it interesting, he downloaded the instructions. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he may actually have to perform it. But it was that or be found.

He waited for Cloud to finish crying before meeting her silver optics. "Cloud… There's something we've got to do… You still can't close the bond with Silver. This means I have to close it." Tilting her helm to one side Cloud asked why she had to close the bond. "If we don't close the bond, Silver will find us, which means the Decepticon's will too."

Cloud was still confused, but agreed. She trusted Bronze, and if he said it had to be done, she would not object.

Bronze immediately began the operation. He had Cloud go into to stasis lock as he began to download the blockage code. It truly was a simple procedure, but one wrong sequence in the code could kill Cloud. But even though this was a possibility, he had to risk it. Finally, he plugged in the final digits and ended the operation.

Inhaling through his vents, Bronze pulled Cloud out of stasis. The youngling onlined her optics and looked at her brother, "Well, did it work?"

"You tell me Cloud. Can you feel Silver?" Cloud closed her optics and stood still for a few moments before saying that she could not. Exhaling, Bronze nodded his head and went to the corner the get some recharge. As he sat down the youngling came running over and jumped onto his lap and curled up near his spark chamber. There the two of them drifted off into a much needed recharge.

* * *

Sunlight had found its way through the cracks hitting Bronze Bow in the optic. Groaning, the dark blue mech carefully moved the small femmling off of him as he got up and stretched. Today would hopefully be the day they would make it to Iacon.

As Bronze began thinking of the route to take, Cloud slowly got up. "Ah, morning Cloud. How did you sleep?" The red femme was never a morning bot and just nodded at her older brother. "Good, cause today we may be able to make it to Iacon. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. But do you have any energon?" Seeing the small bot rub her tank, Bronze pulled out the small bit of energon he had found. Taking a small sip of the substance he handed the rest to Cloud. "Is that all we have?"

"Yeah Cloud. But we'll get more later." Cloud shook her head, "save it for later, just in case." Bronze looked down at his sister and saw that she was not going to budge; according to Goldrush, Cloud was one of the most hard headed bots he had ever meet when she puts her mind on something, making reasoning a very hard task. "Fine. Then let's get moving."

Though Bronze could transform and drive, Cloud could not. They were unsure of why, they could not even tell what the younglings alt. mode was. She had wings on her back, but they looked as though they could be vehicle doors or jet wings. Without the proper medical scan to show what the alt. mode was and why she could not transform.

But being too tired to carry the young bot in his spark chamber, they traveled on foot. Sure it was slower, but it conserved energon and made sure that they were together.

As the sun hit the middle of the sky, a loud sound could be heard. "What's that?" Bronze listened more closely until it hit him. The sound of a seeker. "Cloud, we need to hide."

Looking around Bronze found a fallen wall that was propped up against another, making an opening just big enough for a youngling. Walking over to the spot, Bronze quickly told Cloud to get into it and no matter what happens don't come out until his return. "But Bron-"

"No buts. Stay until I come back." And with that the large blue mech left to find a hiding place of his own.

(. ﾟーﾟ)


End file.
